Giving Thanks
by My Secret O
Summary: This little one shot takes place after Dead As A Doornail. Sookie is living in her house again and finds herself very lonely on Thanksgiving. Eric helps her find something to feel thankful for. Enjoy!


Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing.

This short little story takes place after Dead As A Doornail. Sookie is living in her house again and finds herself very lonely on Thanksgiving. Eric helps her find something to feel thankful for.

My editor, **SeriousCrush**, was already asleep by the time I wrote this, and since I wanted to post for Thanksgiving, I did not get a chance to have anyone else look over it. I apologize in advance for the mistakes that are sure to be present.

I wrote this story on Thanksgiving to express my thanks to all of my loving readers that always encourage and support my FF work. I cannot tell you how much I love hearing from you…each review gives me validation in ways I have never found before. I am so grateful to have this outlet, so thanks for being here to make it all worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Giving Thanks<p>

This would be my first Thanksgiving in the new kitchen. After all the repairs were finished the bright clean room made me feel like I was in someone else's house. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have a fridge that didn't hum constantly, and an oven that baked pies evenly, but it just didn't feel like home.

Sam had given me Thanksgiving off this year, telling me that I needed the time to get acquainted with my new kitchen and I thought it was probably a good idea to break it in with a big ol' Thanksgiving meal. Just like Gran used to make. I invited Jason over, assuming that he would never turn down a free meal, but he told me he had plans with his girlfriend. I guess it would be a quiet night at home by myself.

After I finished the lunch shift on Wednesday, I stopped at the grocery store, and bought the few things I would need to make a small turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, and everything else. I bought a couple rolls and a slice of pumpkin pie, saving myself hours of baking, which seemed like too much work for one serving.

I woke up late, since I had stayed up reading into the wee hours of the morning. I put the turkey in the oven and set to work preparing everything else. Over the clatter of pans, I didn't hear the phone ring until the answering machine picked up.

'Hi Sookie, It's me, Sam. I just wanted to check on you, see how things were going. If you need any company tonight, let me know! Bye.'

Sam sounded lonely, and although the offer was tempting, I still wasn't sure I was ready to start something with him. I thought about Quinn every now and then too, after our meeting at the Packmaster event, but I hadn't heard a word from him since. It didn't really matter either way, since there was only one man that was really on my mind.

I kept going over the conversation Eric and I had when I was living in town, the night that Mickey attacked us. I told him everything, and the look he gave me when he found out exactly how intimate we had been was enough to make me melt. When he fed from me to heal himself, his head was in my lap, and I wanted nothing more than to open my legs to him and offer him something better. Of course having a psychopath standing outside the window holding my unconscious friend was enough to kill the mood, but I must admit that my attraction to him was almost enough for me to give into him right then and there.

I turned my attention back to the pan simmering in front of me, and pushed all thoughts of Eric out of my mind. By the time the turkey was done, the counter was covered with steaming side dishes. I sat down at the table and stared at the single place setting in front of me and started to cry. I felt more alone than ever. The house was quiet, which only made it worse. I stood up, and wiped my eyes. Music would help. I walked into the front room, turned on the stereo, closed my eyes and swayed to the music.

A soft knock on the front door startled me, my eyes snapped open and I looked out the window towards the driveway to find it empty. I _listened_ to the other side of the door and found an empty spot. My heart jumped in my throat as I thought about the vampire that might be standing at my front door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Eric stood there, towering over me, devastatingly handsome in his jeans, black t-shirt and tousled blonde hair. I couldn't think of what to say to him, and I knew I was staring at his mouth too long by the way he curled his lips into a cocky smile.

Eric cleared his throat, "Fangtasia is closed tonight, since it is your Thanksgiving holiday, and I was thinking of you."

"I was thinking about you too…" I mumbled, staring at his mouth again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eric asked, looking into the front room that was still broadcasting soft music.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I'm just…" I trailed off, unsure about what I was doing. "Would you like to come in?" Eric smiled and ducked under the doorway to come into the house.

"Are you enjoying your new kitchen?" Eric asked, making his way towards the newest addition to the old house.

I shrugged, "I guess…it just doesn't feel like home. You know?"

Eric surveyed the sparkling new appliances and stared at the counter filled with food. "Are you expecting company?"

I shook my head sadly, "Nope. I just felt like cooking I guess."

"Have you eaten?"

I shook my head again, "No, I didn't feel like eating alone."

I could see the small smile forming on his lips. He knew I was happy to have him here. "I see what you mean about the kitchen. It just doesn't have the same feel as before." I stared at him. "Your new table is nice, but it just doesn't have the same pleasant memories as the old one." He winked at me and I felt the heat of a blush color my cheeks.

I struggled to remain coherent, "Um, yeah, the new fridge is so quiet. It's nice." Eric chuckled softly. "I have True Bloods in the fridge if you want one…" I offered. Eric took a step closer to me and brushed a strand of hair off of my cheek. His touch set my nerves on fire and I felt my pulse race.

"No thank you. I was hoping for something a little sweeter…" Eric said and then bent his head down and captured my mouth in a searing kiss. I opened my mouth to him and sucked on his tongue with a hunger that surprised me.

I pulled away from him, gasping for breath. "God I missed you."

* * *

><p>This story was cut in half by my edits to keep ff 'clean'. Want to read the rest? Visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com<p>

Please read and review! Thanks! :)


End file.
